


Share and Share Alike

by thedropoutandthejunkie (elenajames)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Marking, Possessive Dean, Possessive Sam, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 01:32:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3791632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/thedropoutandthejunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is playing with both brothers, unbeknownst to them . . . or so he thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Share and Share Alike

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a convo we had during one of whiskeykissedsammy's livestreams about Sam leaving his mark on Cas' ass.

"Oh you've gotta be fucking kidding me," Dean growls. A sharp slap lands across one of Cas' ass cheeks, then the other, making him jolt and moan. "You like that? Little angel slut."

Dean pushes fingers into Cas, wet with lube. “Yeah, shoulda known you’d be ready for me. Don’t even need to stretch you, do I?”

The angel moans, rocking back onto Dean’s fingers, but they’re gone in the next moment. Dean thrusts in roughly, pounding into Cas until his elbows give out, sending him crashing down onto his forearms. He rests his head against the mattress, panting into the sheets. 

“So. Fucking. Good,” Cas grits out between hard thrusts. He can’t even reach back to stroke his own cock, might not even need it if Dean keeps up this pace. But a gun-calloused hand wraps around hit for him, jerking him roughly and Cas can’t help but groan low and long. 

“You’re fucking sloppy, Cas,” Dean leans forward to growl into his ear. “Full of my little brother’s come, huh?” 

Choking on a gasp, Cas shudders below Dean, coming wet and hot over the hunter’s hand, spilling onto the sheets. Dean fucks him through it, rhythm breaking as he gets closer and closer to coming himself. Sticky with come, Dean’s hand slides back to Cas’s hip, using the leverage to pull the angel back onto his cock. He thrusts deep, holding there as he comes with a curse. 

Cas fairly collapses when Dean pulls out, not bothering to investigate when Dean rummages through the bedside nor complaining at the cool trace of something over his ass. He expects anger, maybe, or for Dean to rush him out of bed. Instead, he gets a dirty smirk as the hunter flops down beside him on the mattress, stretching out languidly to bask in the wake of orgasm. 

“You’re not upset?” Cas ventures after a while.

“Nah,” Dean says, that same smirk on his face. “You’re a big boy, Cas. You fuck who you want. Least I know Sam’s clean. There anybody else?” 

“No.” 

“Good. Let me know if that changes. Gotta play it safe, you know?” 

“Of course, Dean. But how did - ” 

“I think you should ask Sammy that question, Cas.” 

Rolling out of bed when Dean’s fallen asleep, Cas pads back toward his room, clothes in hand. Suspicious, he inspects his back in the mirror and blushes at what he finds there. 

_Sam was here,_  accompanied by a small heart,stands out starkly against one pale cheek of his ass. On the other is scrawled  _Dean’s_  with an arrow pointing toward his hole. No wonder Dean had been so aggressive, and had known about Cas’   . . . activities with his brother. Sam must’ve scrawled his announcement when Cas had fallen asleep in his bed earlier. But then, does Sam. . . ? 

“Oh that jerk,” comes Sam’s voice from the doorway, causing Cas to jump. 

“Sam, I-” 

“Shh, angel,” Sam croons, striding over and backing Cas up toward his desk. “No need to explain. Looks like I got something to take care of here, though, don’t I?” 

Cas isn’t sure if he’s talking about Dean’s claim on his ass or the new erection he’s sporting, but he goes with the latter when Sam’s hand closes around his cock. Sam’s body presses close, and he strokes Cas just the way the angel likes until Cas has to prop himself up using the desk behind him, eyes fluttering closed. 

“Turn around for me, angel,” Sam murmurs in his ear, and Cas can’t help but obey. He bends over the desk, spreading his legs willingly to make room for Sam, and the man above him laughs. “Always so eager, Cas. I love that.” 

The sound of a zipper and the rustle of clothes, and Sam’s cock is nudging at him, pressing in slow when his hands pull Cas’ cheeks apart. 

“I can just slide right in you, can’t I,” Sam observes, cock sliding through the come already in Cas’ ass, filling him every bit as much as Dean had. He rocks steadily in and out, stroking over the angel’s back, and pausing now and again to slap over the words on each cheek. 

“You’re just a slut for Winchester cock hm? Didn’t get enough from me, so you went to Dean, and now you’re right back here. How many loads are you gonna take before its enough, Cas?” Sam’s infuriatingly calm, not fucking Cas nearly fast or hard enough, but the words make him writhe at how filthy  they are. “Tell me angel, what’s it gonna take?” 

“Harder,” Cas demands. “Dean could -  _Fuck!_ ” 

Apparently, Cas had said the magic word. Dean could fuck rough and hard, but Sam had more bulk and muscle behind him. Cas’ hips would be bruised from  the way they’re digging into the desk, but right now he has no time to care. 

“Sam, please, please touch- ahh, fuck please touch me,” the angel is gasping, trying to rock himself up and back, but his hands keep sliding over the smooth surface of the desk. It’s then that Sam yanks him up, wrapping one hand around his waist, the other tight in his hair and the change in angle makes Cas shout. 

“Touch yourself,” Sam husks against his neck. “If you want to come this time, you gotta do it yourself.” 

Cas graps himself tight, stroking unsteadily and twitching at every slam of Sam’s cock against his prostate. The build is excruciatingly good, drawn out after his two previous orgasms and he’s unable to stem the loud cries escaping his mouth. Sam makes no effort to shush or stifle them either, just keeping up the relentless fucking he’s giving the angel. 

Coming is agony and bliss wrapped up so tightly together that Cas can’t tell where one ends and the other begins. Stroking his cock nearly hurts, but its so good he can’t stop, whimpering through every aftershock. 

“Shit, Cas,  _shit,_ ” Sam grunts, his fist going painfully tight in the angel’s hair as he chases his own orgasm on the tail of Cas’ own. Cas is almost certain he can feel a trickle of come already sliding out of him, and the feeling increases when Sam lowers him to the desk so he can pull out. 

Cas’d protest when he hears the click of a marker cap, but honestly he’s curious to see what else Sam intends to add to his skin - although he’s not sure that another round of sex is possible anytime soon. He does struggle to sit up when the flash of a camera goes off behind him, but Sam is quick to soothe him. 

“This is just for me and Dean, no one else. I promise. That okay?” Tiredly, Cas nods, and there’s a quiet sound of tapping as Sam presumably sends a message to his brother. Then Sam scoops Cas up, moving him over to the bed and sprawling out beside him. 

“Can I see?” Cas asks, holding his and out for the phone, which Sam turns over readily. The picture would make his cheeks flame if they weren’t already red from exertion. Red handprints are visible over the words scrawled on his cheeks, and there’s a visible line of come trailing down his thigh, hole shiny wet in the flash. And then, of course, is the new addition Sam drew over his lower back. 

_Winchester Bitch._

Dean’s response to the photo comes while Cas is ogling the photo of himself, and it sends a pang of heat through him that makes him groan. 

_D: Guess we’re sharing?_

Sam looks at Cas questioningly, but the angel’s already typing back an answer. 

_S: Yes, but you’re one round behind._

Feeling smug, Cas hands the phone back to Sam and lays down to wait.


End file.
